A relatively recent review of the prior art is to be found in applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 6,378,537 issued Apr. 30, 2002, as well as in Applicant's co-pending patent application Ser. No. 10/378,511 for “Dining Table with Integral Dishwasher” and anticipated to issue as U.S. Pat. No. 6,832,618 on Dec. 21, 2004. The present application for patent constitutes a continuation in part of patent application Ser. No. 10/378,511.
Reference to the prior art as described in said U.S. Pat. No. 6,378,537 and patent application Ser. No. 10/378,511, as well as the teachings of said '537 patent and '511 patent application should be regarded as being incorporated herein by reference and will not be duplicated here. The reader's attention is directed to such prior art review as being useful background for understanding the present invention that represents an improvement over the apparatus described in the aforementioned '537 patent and '511 patent application.
With the above mentioned background in mind, the present invention has for its principal object that of providing a dining table with both an integral dishwasher as well as an integral pot washer of simplified construction and arrangement and adapted to provide ease of access to its washing and storage components particularly when used by handicapped individuals. Other objects will become apparent as the description proceeds.